


Code: Blueberry

by RinKitsune



Series: Tony has a code for when he's so horny he can't function [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, They love each other, This has nothing to do with the movies, Tony just wants some cock, and Steve to be back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22518835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinKitsune/pseuds/RinKitsune
Summary: Tony has days where he couldn't get anything done, or think about anything else but sucking cock. With Steve on a mission he has to wait for him to arrive home. Lucky for him he doesn't have to wait long to get what he wants.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Tony has a code for when he's so horny he can't function [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620280
Comments: 4
Kudos: 135





	Code: Blueberry

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't written in literal years. Go easy on me.
> 
> Please enjoy!
> 
> Not beta read all mistakes are mine!

Tony sat at his desk down in the workshop staring blankly at the holoscreens surrounding him. His currents thought were not on upgrading the armor or doing the many other things he needed to do. His current thoughts were on something less savory, he could admit it. Tony had these days were he wanted to do nothing but get on his knees and do some servicing. As of right now he was, thinking of the perfect person to go and do _that_ to. However, Steve was on a mission with Natasha and Sam and no ETA on when they were going to be back. One of the reasons Tony was in his workshop was to try and not think about the deep need he was having. Safe to say it wasn’t working, he still wanted that all American beef cake. Tony let out a deep sigh, brought his hands to his face, and rubbed.

“J.A.R.V.I.S. shut everything down, and let me know if you hear anything from Steve.”

“Sir, you have been awake for over 36 hours, perhaps you should go eat and get some rest?” The British accent sounded disapproving, Tony ignored it too use to that tone. Tony got up from his chair and made his way out of the workshop and into the elevator. Pressing the button for the common room and as the elevator rose to the floor, Tony went back to thinking about what he was going to do when Steve got home. Tony was going to immediately push Steve into the nearest surface and get down on his knees and suck on that wonderful cock. Tony licked his lips at just the thought of Steve’s cock in his hands. Oh, he was going to go too far in those thoughts and have nothing to show for it.

The door opened to the elevators and Tony wandered out into the communal kitchen. He opened the fridge and stared unseeingly, there was nothing in here that could satisfy Tony and what he wanted. Shutting the door, he walked to the living room and face planted into the couch. A couple minutes later he heard footsteps and laughter. Tony didn’t lift his head to check to see who it was and didn’t really care who.

“Hey Iron Ass what are you doing?” Clint asked. Tony let out a groan and didn’t deign his comment with an answer. Most times is was better if no one answered Clint’s comments with an answer.

“He’s probably missing Steve.” Came Bucky’s voice from beside Clint. Tony turned his head to look up at the two staring down at him. He made a face at them and rolled over and put a pillow over his head. He did miss Steve there was no doubt about that he had been gone for over two weeks on a mission that had no contact what-so-ever. There was also, how he wanted to suck a cock like no other, but just details. “Come on Tony, let’s go work out and get your mind off Stevie.”

“You actually want to work out with this sad lump?” Clint had no sympathy for him. Sighing Tony got up and looked up at Bucky with sad eyes. Bucky patted his shoulder, he was Tony’s favorite now, besides Steve.

“Sir, I believe you would like to know, that Captain Rogers and Miss Romanoff will be arriving at the tower in ETA ten minutes.” J.A.R.V.I.S. interrupted. Tony stared at the ceiling a habit he got from Steve. The words finally registered and he started running toward where the loading bay where the quinjet lands. Faintly he could hear laughing and decided that next time Clint steals Natasha’s favorite snack, he’s going to tell her and let Natasha eat him alive. It was a good punishment for laughing at his pain. Tony waited patiently at the loading bay and he felt like he was vibrating. He heard the tell-tale signs that the quinjet was starting to land. The loading bay doors opened and the quinjet was being pulled into place. When the doors to the quinjet opened and he saw Steve disheveled and sporting a beard. Tony let out a moan and that sound brought the attention of Steve who looked toward Tony and smiled. He gave a little shimmy and ran toward Steve and immediately made to jump into his arms. Steve being the Super Soldier that he is had no trouble catching Tony and swung him around in a circle and bringing him close.

“Hey Sweetheart, what’s all this about?” Steve was chuckling. Later after they get Tony’s problem sorted out he would feel embarrassed, but not now not when he desperately needed that _Super Cock_ in his mouth.

“You. Me. Bed. Now.” When he met Steve’s eyes, they were dark and he could see the automatic lust in them.

“Don’t mind me boys.” Steve startled and turned around with Tony still in his arms. They both looked to see Natasha with a bag and her eyebrow cocked at them.

“Natasha if you don’t want to see me maul Steve, you better get going.” Tony was not going to admit he forgot about her being there and was hoping she wouldn’t tease him about it later. Knowing Natasha no one got off free from teasing, she was a ruthless woman. To lessen the teasing he is going to offer a spa day, he’ll still get teased but not as much. Tony could work with that. She waved her hand as she walked off the platform. Now that, that was taken care of. Tony turned his attention back to Steve. He was already looking at him with soft eyes. He was currently still being held and that was doing a whole set of other things to Tony’s libido.

“What was that about a bed?” Steve gave him a smirk.

“It’s a code blueberry and I need you.” The smirk Steve had turned into a slack jaw. Tony had a second of smug and then they were moving, quickly. He let out a small laugh and began kissing Steve’s neck. He loved this man. By the time, they made it to the bedroom Tony wiggled to signal Steve to put him down. He did but not without a quick grope before setting him down gently. They looked into each other’s eyes and Tony wrapped his arms around Steve’s neck. They leaned into each other and began kissing fervently. Steve’s hands wrapped around his hips and as they kissed pulling them chest to chest. Tony broke the kiss to take a breath. He slid down to his knees and nosed at the promising length. When he looks up it’s to a warm smile and soft eyes. Steve’s hands cupped his chin and he nuzzled into the palm like the over grown cat he was.

“You look good on your knees Doll.”

“What can I say, I aim to please.” Tony gave Steve a wink and brought his hands to the zipper of Steve’s uniform, and finally unzipped and pulled out the half-hard cock. He loved feeling the heft in his hand. He stroked up and down carefully, thumbing the head and hearing Steve let out a soft gasp. Tony leaned in a licked a stripe from the base to the tip, he wrapped his lips around Steve’s cock and sucked. He dipped his tongue to get a taste of pre come, the salty taste made Tony give a small moan. Steve carded his fingers into his hair and pulled slightly. Tony let him guide his head down further on his cock, Steve was big and Tony wanted nothing more than to just gag himself on it. With the hold, he has on Tony’s hair Steve wanted to take his time. That was fine with Tony, he knew he could blow his mind and make him lose his mind with want. When Tony met the base of his cock he gave a suck and gave himself away to the pleasure. Steve was a litany of sounds as Tony started bobbing his head up and down. He let go of Steve’s cock with a wet pop.

“How about you fuck my mouth, and come down my throat?” Tony stroked his now fully erect cock. He was currently ignoring his own need, wanting to focus on his lover’s cock and enjoy it. He opened his mouth and looked at Steve and batted his eyelashes.

“You’re going to drive me insane, you know that Tony?” Grabbing his cock, he guided it to Tony’s open mouth and thrust in one smooth motion. The thrusts started in a slow rhythm and Tony moaned, his hands traveling to the back of Steve’s thighs to hold on. Tony used his tongue to bring Steve more pleasure, he could feel Steve twitch in his mouth and made a humming sound. With each thrust Steve’s hands gripped tighter.

“Fuck Tony. Your mouth was made for my cock. Look at how good you are taking it! I’m going to go faster alright honey?” As Steve said this he had paused and had Tony look up at him. Tony never ceased to be amazed at how caring Steve was and made sure that the brunette was on board for everything. Tony sucked in signal that he was very much okay with that. Steve got into a better stance and moved his cock all the way in one swift motion. His thrusts were brutal as he started chasing his first climax. All Tony could do was try and keep up and suck at the right time and moan loudly.

“Tony! I’m so close. Ah!” Between one moment and the next Tony felt one last thrust from Steve and he buried himself down his throat. Tony worked on breathing through his nose and relaxing. He felt hot come going down his throat and Steve withdrawing from his mouth. He swallowed the copious amounts of come and leaned forward to clean off the rest from the blondes cock. Steve was taking deep breaths and wiped the starting sweat from his forehead. “Come on sweetheart let me take care of you.” Helping Tony up off the ground and quickly brought their lips together. They enter twined their tongues, Steve trying to taste himself on Tony’s tongue. He cupped Tony’s aching dick through his pants and started palming him.

“Ngh! Ste-.” He was cut off from finishing his sentence as he was lifted off the ground and taken to the bathroom.

“Strip.” Was the simple command Steve gave him and Tony was fast to comply and taking everything off without a care throwing his clothes on the floor. “J.A.R.V.I.S. turn on the shower please.” Without response, the shower turned on and slowly the room began to fill with steam. Steve started taking of his uniform and combat boots and folded them to set on the counter. Tony took a long look from Steve’s face to his beard down his neck, to his chest and the hard muscled stomach he could spend days licking. Tony opened the door to the shower and got under the warm water and let out a deep sigh. He grabbed his cock slowly and gave a few strokes, so he wouldn’t come to fast. His hand was grabbed and he was pushed against the wall. Steve taking both hands into one of his and he knew that there was no chance at escape, as if he wanted one.

“Hands off that, it’s mine.” Steve’s eyes were possessive and filled with want. He grabbed Tony’s cock with one big hand and squeezing and moving to thumb the slit of his head. Tony began squirming try to move his hips to get more friction. Steve wasn’t having any of it and gave him a loose stroke.

“Please Steve! More!” Tony whined into open air.

“Tell me how much you want it sweetheart.” Tony bit his lip as the hand on hick cock rubbed the underside of the tip.

“I- I’ve been waiting for three days. I couldn’t stop thinking about your cock, and getting my mouth on it. Please! I want you inside me so bad!” Tony said it all with a gasp. He was quickly turned around his hands let go and he put the on the wall of the shower. He felt a kiss on his neck and then a sharp bite.

“Steve! Shit!” There was a small lick as if to soothe the sharp sting. The kisses went down his back and Tony held his breath in anticipation for what he hoped was to come. There was a soft kiss against his lower back and there were two kisses on each cheek, the scratch of Steve’s mission beard made Tony’s knees weak. Steve spread his cheeks licked a stripe up his entrance.

“Mhmm! Nghh!” Steve used the flat of his tongue against his entrance and went back and forth making Tony bit his lip to keep the noises in. Steve gave a suck and the brunette grinded into the tongue, he got a swat to his cheek, he craned his neck to give Steve a scandalous look. He got pushed further into the wall and was lifted by his cheeks to stand on his tip-toes. Steve went back to enthusiastically eating Tony’s ass like the champ he was. With each suck and like Tony felt like he was getting closer to orgasm. As if sensing this one of the blonde’s hands gripped his cock and squeezed. Tony let out a groan of frustration. Steve tsked at him.

“You aren’t coming until I’m inside you.” Tony put his forehead onto the wall. His breaths were fast and he wanted nothing more than to come. Steve reached over and grabbed the lube they kept in the shower and poured a generous amount onto his fingers. Steve rubbed his fingers on his entrance and dipped a finger in. Tony pushed his hips back to try and get more inside of him, he was rewarded with a thick finger curl inside him.

“Come on Steve, I’m ready, just put it in.” Tony moaned for something much thicker than just a finger. Steve hushed him and rewarded him with a second finger, that curled searching for the bundle of nerves. When Steve pressed just right he saw Tony jolt and let out a low moan.

“Tony you feel so hot and soft inside. Are you going to keep my cock nice and warm?” Steve withdrew his fingers and the brunette let out a whimper at the loss. He didn’t have to wait long for the feel of Steve’s hard dick pressing insistently at his entrance. Steve guided his cock and pressed in slowly, and thrust in and out until he was finally buried to the hilt.

“Steve, I feel so full. Love you. Love your cock so much. Missed you so much.” Tony cried out in a garbled mess. Steve grabbed his hips and thrust in and out a couple times. “Mhm, harder! Fuck me, Steve!” Steve obliged and began ramming Tony with every thrust and hitting his prostate with every other thrust. Their sounds reverberated throughout the bathroom, with Tony sounding like a porn star, and small grunts from Steve. He reached Tony’s dick and began jacking him off fast and with every thrust they were growing closer to each other’s climax.

“Steve I can’t hold it in anymore!” Tony groaned out.

“Come Tony! Do it now!” Tony felt the air punch out of him as he finally came. Steve thrusted four more times and on the final push in he reached his climax with a low groan. Tony was catching his breath and coming down from his high, he clenched his hole and heard Steve whimper from over stimulation. Steve carefully pulled out and when Tony turned around to lean against the wall they smiled at each other, shared a long kiss.

“Okay, honey let’s get cleaned up and head to bed.” Tony nodded and let out a yawn. He sat down on one of the seats in the shower he installed for just this reason. Steve smiled at him warmly and began cleaning Tony from head to toe. He let Tony sit in the water and turned to clean himself from the mission. As Tony watched he didn’t know how he got so lucky to have this man in his life and be his lover. He knew he must have had a sappy look on his face, by looking at Steve because he had the same expression as him. Steve washed off and turned the shower off and the brunette watched him go, he brought back his favorite fluffy towels and wrapped one around Tony. He helped him stand up and they got out of the shower, Steve drying his lover off gently and giving a kiss on the nose, which Tony promptly wrinkled. The blonde quickly dried himself off far faster than he did Tony, and was swept off his feet and bridal carried to their bed. They decided to forgo clothing and just climb in bed, Steve set Tony down in the middle of the huge bed, and climbed in after him. He wrapped his arms around Tony and pulling him close, tucking his head into the crook of his neck.

“I love you sweetheart. I’m home now, get some sleep.” Steve whispered into his neck, Tony was already on his way to sleep, before he slid his hand into one of Steve’s.

“Love you.” Tony mumbled and promptly fell asleep. Steve smiled down at the sleeping man in his arms. He let out a yawn and felt his eyes droop, with Tony safe in his arms he was going to get the best sleep he’d have in weeks.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are nice.


End file.
